<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it was so clear that he was the only one for me by lilacvenus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152960">it was so clear that he was the only one for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus'>lilacvenus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Teenagers, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tommy," His voice sounded insecure and really soft, and intrigue immediately flooded the brunet. "When was the moment you fell in love with me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it was so clear that he was the only one for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt had a habit or curse, as he preferred to call, of waking up awfully early every day. So, even on a weekend day, it had been more than two hours since he woke up. The blond had gone back to sleep on and off. The third time he woke up again, he felt Thomas' soft breathing against his neck, and how he was holding him in a tight hug. Newt smiled lazily, and refusing to open the eyes, he enjoyed the feeling of calm that flood him as he lay with Thomas in the brunet's room. The two boys had fallen asleep while watching a movie last night, and now they were a mess of tangled limbs. Newt bet that it was seven o'clock in the morning, because the rays of the sun began to enter through the window. The boy, without opening his eyes, felt the thin rays flash on his face and made him hallucinate a red color.</p><p>Thomas held him tighter against his chest, and Newt stifled a laugh. Still arguing against himself, finally he opened the eyes and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand.</p><p>
  <em> 7:02 a.m. </em>
</p><p>Newt smirked satisfied and tried to move, but Thomas' body prevented him.</p><p>"<em>Really</em>?" Thomas muttered, still sleepy. "Do you want to start the day <em> right now</em>?" Newt muttered a small <em> no</em>, and let Thomas held him back to his chest.</p><p>"We can stay here." He assured, as he placed his hands on top of the brunet's. "All day."</p><p>Thomas smiled and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's neck. <em> Boyfriend</em>, Thomas loved referring to Newt as his boyfriend.</p><p>The two boys stayed in bed for a while, long enough for the sun to fill Thomas' room, Newt stretching to close the curtains. Before ten o'clock, Newt's cell phone started to sound like crazy, and the boy had no choice but to separate himself from Thomas' grip to search for it on the pockets of his jacket that was on the floor to answer. Thomas objected, but the determined blond was able to escape of his grasp, laughing as he managed to wriggle out.</p><p>"Hi? Mom, what number are you dialing me from? It appears as unknown.” Thomas raised his eyebrow, and looked curiously at Newt. "Yes, I'm at Tommy's. No, <em> mom</em>!" Newt's cheeks turned red, and Thomas smirked. "No, maybe later." The boy turned to see Thomas. "My mom says hi,"</p><p>"Hello Mrs. Isaac!" Thomas yelled, Newt rolling the eyes, but putting a smile on his face. "Don't worry about your son, I'm taking care of him!" Newt denied, and motioned for him to be silent.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Me too, see you." The blond hung up and rolled the eyes again, placing his cell phone on the nightstand and kneeling on the bed. "My mom loves you more than she loves me."</p><p>"We have a connection, what can I say." Thomas replied, turning to look at Newt. "We have much in common."</p><p>"Seriously?" Newt asked, mocking. "What?"</p><p>"We both love her son." Newt laughed, and denied again, embarrassed.</p><p>"She told me to remind you that you are invited to Sonya's birthday party." Newt added. "I convinced Sonya to tell mom to make her apple pie just because you like it." Thomas made a shout of celebration.</p><p>"That's why I love you." Thomas commented, and Newt snorted.</p><p>"Only because of that?" He asked, trying to tease Thomas.</p><p>"Oh, you know very well is not only because of that." Thomas walked over and wrapped Newt's waist. "I also love when you convince her to make chocolate cake." Thomas laughed as Newt tried to pull away from him. "Calm down, I'm just kidding." He assured as they sat down and he placed a kiss on Newt's forehead.</p><p>The two boys went back to bed, hugging each other. The blond placed his hand on the bed and Thomas placed his on top. Newt started to move it, and the brunet followed the movements, still covering his boyfriend's hand.</p><p>Newt stretched out his hand toward the ceiling, and Thomas followed suit, both hands together in the air. The blond looked at them, and a doubt invaded him.</p><p>"Tommy," His voice sounded insecure and really soft, and intrigue immediately flooded the brunet. "When was the moment you fell in love with me?" He asked, still speaking softly. "I mean, we were friends for so many years and we just started dating three months ago."</p><p>A silence surrounded them, and Thomas also staring at his outstretched hands, decided to take the blond's hand, and lower them. Pressing them against the chest of the minor, who was the small spoon.</p><p>It took a few seconds for the boy to speak, which Newt felt like hours.</p><p>"I think, it wasn't a moment. I've always been in love with you, It's just that I didn't know it." A shy smile crossed Newt's face, making him feel warm.</p><p>"When did you realize?" He asked, instinctively biting his lip, and thanking that Thomas wasn't able to see his face, because he was nervous about the answer.</p><p>Thomas thought about analyzing it for a while, until he decided to speak again.</p><p>"Do you remember the day Sonya was in that car accident?"</p><p>Newt felt a shiver run through his body, and he shook his head, trying to sink deeper into the hug Thomas was giving him.</p><p>"Oh, don't remind me that. It was the worst moment of my life." He assured, as Thomas placed a kiss on his head, and began to caress his arm trying to comfort him.</p><p>"I know, and I'm sorry for bring it up." The brunet apologized, placing another kiss on Newt's blond hair. "But, well, I always thought you were a great guy to hang out with. You were always laughing, and making sarcastic comments as if your life depended on it. I just thought I really liked you because of that."</p><p>"I don't get it," Newt interrupted. "How is the accident related?"</p><p>"Well, we used to be together only when we were having a good time. Did you ever notice it?" Newt seemed to think about it. "We were not really close friends." The blond nodded. “Well, I remember that I was with you when you received the call. You were so nervous, I couldn't let you go alone, so I offered to go with you and you accepted.” Newt nodded, remembering it. "All the way, I thought it was inevitable that you would start crying, but when we got there," Thomas stopped, and Newt waited patiently for him to continue. "When you saw your mom, and the state she was in, it seemed like you had gathered all your strength and you just put a smile on your face." Thomas smiled. “You approached her, and you took her hand. It was as if you had put all your feelings aside, just not to worry her. You knew someone had to be strong, and you decided you would take that role.” Newt lowered his head. "You told her everything would be fine." Newt did not make a single noise. "That was the moment I realized I was in love with you." He admitted. "Because I believed you."</p><p>The two remained silent, and Newt overwhelmed by what the confession made him feel, turned around and joined his lips with Thomas'.</p><p>"God, Tommy. I was just waiting for a simple answer, and” He stroked Thomas' face. "Do not look at me like that."</p><p>"How?" Thomas asked, biting Newt's ear a little.</p><p>“Like that! How you usually look at me. You make me nervous." He admitted, giving a slight laugh at Thomas' action.</p><p>"As if I was in love with you?" Newt denied, and walked away a little.</p><p>"Tommy!" Thomas laughed, and came closer.</p><p>"I can't help it, Newt." The blond smiled, and denied again. The two were silent until Newt seemed to realize something.</p><p>"Wait," Thomas raised an eyebrow, and looked at him. "Have you known since then?" Newt leaned back on his elbows and looked at Thomas. "Tommy, that was two years ago!" The brunet placed a faint smile on his face. "Why you did not tell me anything?"</p><p>The brunet shrugged, and Newt suddenly noticed that he seemed kind of embarrassed.</p><p>"It's just," Thomas looked at the ceiling. "You are so cool," The boy looked at Newt who was flattered but still grimaced. "And I was afraid you would reject me." Thomas admitted.</p><p>Newt approached Thomas, and placed a kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Just so you know," Newt spoke. "You are totally cooler than me." Thomas laughed and denied.</p><p>"Since when did you fall in love with me?" This time it was Thomas' turn to ask.</p><p>Newt was silent, and started playing with his boyfriend's hand again.</p><p>"From the first moment I saw you," His cheeks were painted red as he confessed it. "I just thought," Newt let out a soft sigh, and Thomas pay attention to every single word. "It's you, you're finally here."</p><p>"Why you did not tell me anything?" Thomas laid his face on the pillow and continued to look at Newt, who also just shrugged and looked back at him.</p><p>"I was waiting for you to feel the same way." Thomas felt his heart clench. “I had all the time in the world," Newt smiled, adding softly. "And I knew it would always be you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: <a href="http://punknewt.tumblr.com">punknewt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>